The Prince and The Lion
by XxDenaexX
Summary: Harry has been through so much pain. Can he reclaim what he once had? Will he be able to make it work with the one he loves? Will he make it through Hermione and Ron's wedding? lol. I hope you like! Rated M for later chapters. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

"Ron, get up!" came the voice from beyond the door. "We have to go. You too, Harry." Hermione hammered on the door once more before barging in. "You two, seriously. Get out of bed. Ron, your mother won't stop hounding me about dress fittings and seating arrangements. I can't take it. My parents are on their way and you haven't even gotten up."

"I'm up. I'm up. Seriously, woman, give me a moment." The groggy voice came from under the pillow. "What time is it?"

"It's after nine. You two were supposed to be awake an hour ago. I've been up for two hours dealing with your mother and the wedding planner, least you could do is come be the buffer."

"I'll be down in a moment. Promise. Will you check on Harry before you go? I'm just going to have a quick shower."

"Yes, of course. Just hurry."

As Ron left the room Hermione made her way over to the opposite bed. "Harry, are you awake?"

"Yeah, 'Mione. Just need a moment. My leg started acting up last night. I'm just a little stiff." Harry groaned and struggled to sit up in bed.

"Do you need me to help?" she asked with concern

"Just hand over the rest of me. I think I'll feel better once I look normal." he reached for his glasses and put them on. Hermione turned and grabbed the plastic limb beside the bed along with the metal, curved attachment.

Harry arranged what was left of his left leg into the sock and placed a plastic cover over that. Hermione slowly slipped the prosthetic into place and made sure it was secure. "What pants you want?" she asked as she turned towards his bags

"Any pair of jeans will do. Thanks, 'Mione, I think I can handle it from here." she smiled and handed him the jeans.

"Alright, well I will see you two downstairs." She kissed Ron as he walked back into the room and she left.

"You doing okay, Mate?" Harry shrugged. He wasn't sure how he should feel. It had been about two months since he had been released from the hospital and everything had changed. His friends had not let him be alone since.

"Are you two sure I'm not intruding? I do have my own place I can stay at if you want me gone." he said all this as he attached a metal curved piece that acted as his foot. He stood and faced his best friend. Ron looked sheepishly back. "I'm not kidding. You two are getting married in a month. I shouldn't be in the middle of all your business. You two haven't even shared a bed since I came to stay here three weeks ago.

"Harry, stop. We wouldn't want you anywhere else. You're my best man, you're supposed to be here. As for not sleeping together it's hard to do that when you're under your parent's roof, am I right?"

Harry smiled at the red head and finished changing. After putting on a fresh shirt he made his way slowly to the bathroom. Checking his reflection in the mirror the brunette decided that the newest scare on his right cheek looked more jagged than he remembered. He hated the fact that it climbed all the way up to his temple and into his hair line. The knife that made the cut had been enchanted with dark magic which caused the scar to never heal properly. 'Just another scare that makes me recognizable to the whole of the Wizarding World.' thought Harry to himself. He tried to comb his hair to no avail and left the room.

Making his way downstairs he could hear the chatter of voices coming from the kitchen. He stopped in the living room as he caught a glimpse of someone outside the window. The only daughter to be born to the Weasley's was standing out in the chilly, fall air as she talked animatedly to someone on her cell phone. She waved her hand angrily one last time before ending the call. Still muttering to herself, she walked through the door and abruptly stopped.

"Oh, Harry, it's just you. I thought you were Mum or Dad at first. How are you?". She smiled and gave him a warm hug.

"I'm fine, Gin. How are you?"

She grimaced sarcastically, "Oh, you know. Work is being a pain again. They keep asking me exactly when Ron and Hermione are getting married even though I have told them a million times. I can't miss it, I'm the Maid of Honor." she smiled. "Then Dean called earlier asking when I was free for our anniversary. I hope he makes it back from New York soon."

There was a dreamy look on her face as she thought of Dean. After a moment she shook her head and hugged Harry again. "I hope everything is going okay for you. Are you adjusting well?" Ginny had used her concerned healer voice.

"Why, yes, Healer Thomas." Harry joked

"Oh, stop. I just care. You're my brother, it's my job." she grinned again and turned to make her way into the kitchen. Harry followed and heard everyone greet the youngest member of the family.

Breakfast was a busy time in the Weasley house. Molly bustled around making sure everyone ate and got their fill as she fussed over the cleaning. Everyone chatted and laughed while helping themselves to the array of goodies.

All of a sudden a black owl swooped in through the kitchen window and landed on the counter top. With a loud hoot it stuck out it's leg and stared at the group. Molly walked over and untied the letter. As soon as the animal was free of it's burden it flew back out the window. The matriarch of glanced down and her eyes grew wide as she recognized the crest stamped on the envelope. When she turned the letter over she gasped.

"Harry … it's for you." she quietly spluttered.

'Me? Who is writing to me?' he thought as he stood and made his way over to Molly. He took the envelope carefully and his jaw dropped when he recognized the stamp.

"Who is it Harry?" Hermione looked at him worriedly.

"Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I am sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter. Work and my personal life have gotten very crazy. So here it is. I hope you enjoy and please, please, please let me know what you think so far. Just to let y'all (yes I'm southern) know I have up to chapter 5 written as of yet. So more coming soon! Enjoy!**

Ron had just taken a sip of his tea when he heard Harry mutter "Malfoy". Soon enough the contents of his mouth was splattered all over his sister and future wife.

As Hermione wiped her face she quietly questioned Harry, "Did you just say Malfoy? As in "your dead ex-husband", Malfoy?"

"Supposedly dead "husband" Malfoy" corrected Harry.

"Oh, my." Hermione turned back to her plate and frowned

"Are you sure?" Ginny worried

"I'm quite sure I would know the Malfoy crest by now. The only thing is, it's Narcissa's hand writing."

"Maybe she has news for you about Draco. You should read it now." Molly cooed. "Maybe they found evidence."

"I don't know if I can handle this right now. What if I have to go to the Ministry or handle some of his affairs. I just can't. I'm twenty-two years old. I should not have to deal with this." The young brunette laid his head in his hands and groaned.

"Would you like me to read it first?" asked Hermione. "I can let you know if it's good or bad."

"No, no. I have to do it." Everyone watched as Harry opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. As he read the contents they could see his emotions play across his face. Molly patted his shoulder as he began to cry. Harry dropped the letter and tears flowed freely. He finally caught his breath and turned to his "family".

"He's alive. I can't believe it. He's alive. Draco is alive."

Everyone was quiet. No one moved. The whole group was starring, stunned at Harry.

"He can't be, can he?" it was said so quietly almost no one heard it.

"This is wonderful news, Harry, Dear. I'm so happy to hear Draco is alive. What else did Narcissa say?"

Once the man-who-survived cleared his head he softly shuddered. "He's recovering. They found him in an abandoned hide out for Death Eaters on the run. He was beaten and starved but he's alive. My husband is alive!"

Harry's shoulders began to heave with tears of joy running down his face. "He asked for me. Cissa asked for me to come by later this afternoon. He apparently woke yesterday from the sleeping draught the healer gave him."

"Would you like one of us to go with you?" Hermione leaned over and grabbed his hand. "Ron or I could go. We wouldn't mind."

"Hermione, don't forget your parents coming over soon. We have to go to the dress fitting." Molly chimed in.

"Then I'll go." Ginny smiled as she got up and came around the table. "I'd be happy to."

"I thought you were going with them for the day?" Harry wondered. "You should. I think I should go by myself this time. I don't want to overwhelm him." He smiled at everyone to reassure them that he would be okay going by himself. "I just want to see him."

"Since you're not going till later, would you like to join us for right now?" Ron finally added.

"No, I think I will go to our place and check up on a couple things before I head over to the Manor."

"Alright, Harry. I hope everything goes well." Molly turned as there was a burst of flame from the fireplace.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione grabbed them both.

"I'm not sure I like to travel that way Sweetie."

"Sorry, Mum. It's the quickest was for you and dad to get around without a long trip back and forth." she smiled and hugged her mother and then her father.

"Ron, my boy, great to see you. And of course, Molly, as beautiful as ever.

"Dad, stop." Hermione grimaced as her father shook her fiancé's hand.

"You know I love to compliment the ladies."

"Yes, we all know. Wonder why our marriage didn't work?" the ex Mrs. Granger added with mirth. "Sorry, sweetie, I couldn't hold it in."

"You two play nice. Pretend to be happy for my sake." Hermione frowned and headed toward the fireplace. "Now can we act civilized enough to go make my dream wedding come true."

"Yes." came from both her parents quietly.

"This is why I love you." Ron stood and kissed her. She grinned and swatted him away.

"Alright then, to the dress boutique." Hermione held out the flu powder to everyone. "Harry, we will be back this evening. Call Ginny if you need any of us."

"Will do. I may or may not be back later. It all depends. I will let you know how it goes. Have fun." Harry as the group left, finally turning away as Ginny gave him sad smile and disappeared. Making his way back up stairs, Harry replayed the last time he had seen Draco.

_It had been just before midnight at the Manor. Harry and Draco had been casually playing chess while waiting to hear from Sirius about the raids earlier that day. _

_ Suddenly the alarms for the protection wards began to blast throughout the house. Knowing they only had moments before they had to snap into action, Harry had grabbed Draco and pulled him into a searing kiss. _

_ "I love you my Prince. You know that right?"_

_ "Yes, you twit." Draco had smiled. "I love you too my Lion. Now go. You must find father and get word out to the Order. I'll find mother and get her to safety. I will join you soon my love."_

_ With one last kiss and a squeeze of his hand Draco had disappeared down a secret corridor. Harry had hurried off to the fight."_

That had been the night everything had changed. When he had received the cut on his face from Voldemort's psychotic sidekick, Bellatrix. He had also lost his leg and was left to bleed out. The night Voldemort was finally vanquished, and the night he had lost Draco, or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone. Sorry for being a horrible Author. Ugh! I have a short chapter for everyone. I hope y'all enjoy. Let me know if you like the suspense. haha. Thanks!**

Harry had ended up showering and taking his time getting ready. Now, he was slowly making his way up the walk to his and Draco's house, which had been well kept and preserved. Finally, making it to the front door, Harry was unsure of whether to enter or not. Summoning the courage he opened the door.

The brick house had a grand entry way with an elegant flight of stairs leading to the second floor. Off the entry way were three solemn, arched door ways leading to; the kitchen which also led to a formal dining room, the den, and a formal sitting room. The den had also once served as both Draco and Harry's offices.

Up the stairs you would find four bedrooms all with their own bath. The master bedroom was located to the left across the main landing from the stairs. Double, dark stained wooden doors lead into the immaculate room. Draco had it decorated in earth tones of dark browns, creams, light greens, and blues. It was a welcoming sight to Harry that he found everything as it should have been.

Harry smiled when he saw the photo's on Draco's night stand. A visual of their lives in silver frames including their wedding day, Harry's surprise birthday party, and their first anniversary. He could remember every moment while staring at their smiling faces. Harry made his way into Draco's most stubborn request for the house, the "glorious" walk in closet, and packed a bag of clothes for both of them. The man did not know when he would be able to bring his husband home so he made sure to be prepared. Harry took his time gathering everything and then made his way back down the stairs.

"I thought I would find you here." came a deep voice from the den. Harry turned to find a tall, platinum blonde standing in the doorway of the room.

"Lucius, you startled me." the man clutched his chest as if he could not breathe.

"I hope not too bad. I was hoping to find you here alone. How long has it been since you've been here?"

Harry sighed. " It has been a while. I tried to stay here being in the hospital but needed too much assistance getting around. I moved into the Burrow around three months ago."

Lucius gave him a worrying look. "You know you are and always will be welcome at the Manor."

"I know I will. At that point though, I knew it would be hard on everyone if I was there. And it was not like I could help with finding Draco." Harry's emotions changed quickly as he thought of the news from earlier. "But now things are different."

Lucius could since his distress and moved closer to the younger man. "They are different. That is the reason I came to talk to you. We are not sure if Draco remembers what happened or not. The healer's have tried to get him to talk but he refuses to speak to anyone but you."

Harry smiled at the thought. "That's our Draco. As stubborn as ever. If I must be the one to coax information out of him then I will."

"Hold on Harry." Lucius grabbed the brunette's arm. "Draco does not look quite like himself right now."

"What do you mean? What's happened to him?"

The blonde sighed before deciding to give Harry the full truth. "When they found him, the Death Eaters had been torturing him for information. They were also starving him. He is very weak and malnourished. Before the Death Eaters left him, they beat him severely and had left him there to die."

Harry had begun to cry without even realizing it. Lucius grabbed him and pulled him into a hug just as his knees gave out. "You have to be strong for him Harry. You must. He has always pulled his strength and courage from his Gryffindor. Don't let him see you like this."

It took a little while for Harry to regain his composure but soon he was ready to see Draco. "I believe my husband is waiting for me? I know to never leave him waiting for fear of consequences." Lucius chuckled and gave a motion for Harry to step through the floo before him.

They both landed in an ornately designed parlor. The same one Harry had last seen Draco in. 'Be strong. He needs you' Harry chanted in his head. Lucius directed Harry up the stairs to the east wing where Draco's old room was being used as the make shift hospital room.

Lucius held the door ajar and motioned for Harry to enter with a soft smile. Walking into the room he could see the remnants of before his life had changed. Sitting beside the large bed was his elegant mother-in-law who gave him a genuine, broad smile before gathering her self together and making her way towards the two men. "Harry, love, I am so glad to see you again." She lightly squeezed her arms around him and gave him a soft kiss on his scared cheek. "You are more handsome than ever." He laughed quietly and gently grasped her hand before turning back to his main concern. The man in the bed.

Dazedly he moved to the ornate posts that ended the bed and glanced toward the head board. A crushed and broken piece of what was his husband sat upright against the pillows softly humming to himself as he worked on opening a small box. He walked around the post towards the man and slowly reached out his hand. "Draco?"


End file.
